


Corre que te alcanzo

by Left_hand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AmigoSecreto, Bokuto está en crisis, Kenma está en crisis, Kivi, Kuro delira, M/M, Mención a Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ocelotes, Regalo, Sin narración, Sólo diálogos, TeamTokyo, Ventriloquía, apendicitis, nerd
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: Bokuto parlotea sin parar y obliga a Kuro a trazar un plan, o algo así entre tanta bruma. Kenma contribuye y deja en evidencia a Kuro; Akaashi le ofrece un rato y un refresco al gato menor y se sonríen en cierto punto de regreso, o al menos así es hasta que Kuro llama a su mejor amigo con el mismo apodo que cuando se pone pesado.Oneshot. #TeamTokyo #Reto #AmigoSecreto #Regalo





	Corre que te alcanzo

**Author's Note:**

> Tal como dicen las etiquetas de este fic, SÓLO HAY DIÁLOGOS AQUÍ, NADA DE NARRACIÓN, pero me he esforzado por hacer que los personajes queden todo lo OC que se pudo para que esto no sea un problema. Puede que sea estresante leerlo, pero si se quedan a ver qué tal, muchas gracias y nos leemos en las notas de abajo.

—Deja de parlotear, lechuza vieja. Me pones los nervios de punta.

— ¡Hermano, no puedo! ¡Cómo podría! ¡Apendicitis, dijiste!

—Sí, eso dije, pero yo soy quien debería estar alterado, no tú. Mira, hasta Keiji está tranquilo.

— ¡Akaashi también se preocupa!

—Bokuto-san, cálmese por favor.

— ¡Akaashi, ¿tú también?!

—Entiendo su preocupación, a mí también me preocupa el estado de salud de Kuro-san, pero no creo que debamos alterarlo: está por tomar un vuelo y estresarle no servirá de nada.

—Eso. ¿Ves, hermano?

— ¡No! ¡No lo veo! ¡¿Cómo no podría preocuparme por mi hermano?! ¡Apendicitis, dijiste!

—Si sigues así, terminarás alterando al pobre de Kenma también, tan solo míralo.

— ¿Eh? ¿A mí?

—Estás preocupado por mí, Kenma.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí lo estás.

—No por ti.

— ¿Oya?

— ¿Oya oya?

—Kenma-san, ¿no está preocupado por Kuro-san?

—… Me preocupa más el cirujano. Kuroo detesta estas cosas.

—Eso es igual a estar preocupado por mí.

—No lo es,

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

— ¡Se olvidan de lo importante! ¡Mi hermano está a punto de convertirse en Frankenstein!

—Vale, vale. Si no quieres escuchar, no quieres escuchar, hermano. Al menos intenta distraerme para que no acabe pensando en ello también.

— ¡Distraer, vale! Eh… ¿Cuál fue el presidente que subió al poder cuando se votó por la derogación de la Ley Seca en Estados Unidos?

— ¡Y yo qué voy a saber, lechuza vieja! ¡Habla de otras cosas!

—Fue… ¿Roosevelt, en el 33?

—Ah. Sí. Akaashi, qué listillo. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—… Mi padre es historiador y un apasionado de la cultura mercantil, y el aumento en la compraventa ilegal de vino durante esa época dejó más de una catastrófica consecuencia tras de sí, Bokuto-san. Además, a mí… me gusta el jazz.

—No te capto.

—A Keiji le contaban cuentos para dormir sobre las crisis a las que no muchos prestan atención. ¿Alguna vez te ha hablado de las guerrillas de Europa?, ¿de los encuentros en África? Nunca dejes que te hable de John Laurens*, en todo caso: una vez que inicia, no hay quien lo pare.

—No es para tanto, Kuro-san.

—Hermano, me asustas. ¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto con mi Akaashi si tú tienes a tu Kenma?

— ¿Y tú piensas que Kenma es un gran conversador? Hermano, te confundes de gato.

—No te capto.

—Le ayudo a Kuro-san con un proyecto de Química en el que está trabajando. Lo presentará en la feria de fin de ciclo y quiere perfeccionar ciertos detalles. Es un trabajo que ha resultado útil para ambos, además de entretenido.

— ¿Química? Mi hermano es un doble as en Química, ¿por qué necesitaría tu ayuda, Akaashi?

— ¿Es eso cierto, Kuro-san?  

—Esta lechuza no sabe lo que dice, Keiji. Se me da un poco bien, pero nada para sorprender.

—Premios otorgados en la _Chemistry Society of Tokyo_ por cuatro años consecutivos…

— ¿Y ahora te decides a hablar, Kenma? Muchas gracias.

—Kuro-san…

—Puedo explicarlo, Keiij.

—Quiero ver.

—Kenma, en serio. No ayudas.

— ¿Cuatro años consecutivos? Creí que habían sido cinco.

—El último lo ganó en un concurso local. No es el mismo premio.

—Kenma.

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Mi hermano es genial!

—Lechuza gritona, más vale que tú también cierres el pico.

—Kuro-san, yo-

— ¡Keiji, no te he mentido! Soy un poco bueno, sí, pero no tanto como dicen estos dos.

—Premio del _CSJ_ …

—Cuatro años…

—Consecutivos…

—Y un premio local. No lo olvides, Kenma.

—Qué hice para merecer esto.

—No es bueno mentir, hermano. Menos a alguien como Akaashi. Aunque lo veas tranquilo por fuera, puede ser aterrador cuando se enoja contigo. Debiste verlo esa vez que le rompí la suela a sus zapatos nuevos por intentar probármelos. ¡Aunque no fue mi culpa, lo juro! Es que quedaban tan bien que no pude evitar calzárselos a estas bellezas.

—Bokuto-san, eso no es verdad. No soy “aterrador”.

— ¡Akaashi, tú no viste tu rostro! Tenías una expresión como de… como de…

— ¿” _Serial killer_ ”? ¿ _”Murderer”_?

— ¡Eso mismo, pero en francés!

—Querrás decir japonés, hermano.

— ¡El idioma que sea! ¡Aquí y en China debió entenderse como una amenaza de muerte!

—Yo no lo creo. Claro que fue problemático y Bokuto-san no tenía nada que hacer poniéndose unas zapatillas que no fueran suyas, pero mi molestia no fue por eso.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No del todo. Me molesté con Bokuto-san porque mintió al respecto y dijo que había sido un cuervo albino o Komori-kun.

— ¡Komori tiene pinta de bandolero! ¡Y de cuervo albino!

—Tampoco debería juzgar a las personas por su aspecto, Bokuto-san.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Qué quieres que piense si amenazó con robarme el puesto de la estrella antes de que me graduara! ¡A mí! ¡Es un yanqui, un ladrón de poca monta! ¡Díselo, hermano!

—Eh… Creo que no tengo lugar en esta discusión, hermano. Lo siento.

— ¡Hermano!

—En cualquier caso, Bokuto-san, Kuro-san, preferiría que dejáramos ambos temas por la paz. No pienso que sea momento de discutir esta clase de cosas y preferiría esperar tranquilamente a que llegue el avión, así que, Kenma-san, ¿me acompañaría por una bebida?

— ¿Yo? No tengo problema, pero…

—Por favor, insisto. De cualquier manera, estaremos aquí unos minutos todavía.

—De acuerdo…

—Bien. Los veremos en unos momentos.

 

* * *

 

—Gracias por eso, lechuza anciana. Ahora Keiji piensa que le he estado mintiendo.

— ¿Y no lo has hecho?

—Yo no lo diría así.

— ¿Acaso no es más fácil decirle que quieres verlo?

—Hermano, a veces me preocupas. Por supuesto que no lo es.

— ¿Oya?

—No podría simplemente decirle… esa clase de cosas. ¿Cómo me dejaría eso a mí?

— ¿Cómo un ser humano? ¿Normal?

—Sí, bueno. Tengo mis formas.

— ¿Mintiendo?

—Acabas con mi paciencia, hermano. Puedo estar medio-sedado, pero aún podría atinarle a tu cabello cano si me lo propusiera.

— ¡Hermano, lo siento! Sólo, no sé, hablaste de distracciones y me distraje cuando lo mencionó… ¡Agh, soy un idiota! ¡Lo arruiné todo entre ustedes!

—Eso, siéntelo. Y para redimir tus pecados, deberás ayudarme en cuanto vuelvan esos dos. No puedo permitir que Keiji piense en mí como un mentiroso.

—No te capto.

—Déjalo. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga y todo estará perdonado. ¿Hecho?

— _Roger!_

—Bien. Veamos…

 

* * *

 

 

—Kenma-san, ¿es cierto lo que dijo de los premios?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí…

—Ya veo. Kuro-san es realmente bueno, ¿no es así?

—Se le da, creo.

—La verdad, me preguntaba por qué me habría pedido ayuda a mí cuando él parecía entender de Química sin mayor problema. Debí darme cuenta antes.

—No es tu culpa…

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Digo que… Kuroo es bueno ocultando cosas. También se le da. Si no quería que te enteraras, probablemente no lo ibas a hacer. Ahora ha bajado la guardia, por las pastillas y… eso.

—Kenma-san… Lo conoce bastante, ¿no es así?

—Kuroo… me involucró en el voleibol cuando era pequeño. Nunca pude deshacerme de él.

—Creo comprender ese sentimiento.

—Mm.

— ¿Kenma-san querrá una cola?, ¿agua mineral?

—Refresco. Lima limón.

— ¿Con azúcar?

—Mm.

—Serán tres refrescos y un agua mineral.

— _1,600 yenes._

—Gracias.

— _Gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto._

—Gracias… por pagarlo.

—No es nada. Kenma-san también está preocupado por Kuroo, ¿no es así?

— ¿Eh? No, yo…

— ¿Me equivoco?

—… Algo así.

—Entiendo. En cualquier caso, yo fui quien invitó a Kenma-san.

—… Mm.

—Kenma-san, me gustaría sincerarme con usted. No le he hablado de nuestra relación a Bokuto-san, pero seguramente Kenma-san ya lo sabe. Al menos, imagino que intuirá algo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Con Kuroo?

— ¿No lo sabía?

—Pues yo… sospechaba que Kuroo me ocultaba algo. Desde hace unas semanas que me invita mucho menos a jugar vóley, aunque creí que sería por su concurso, la universidad o… algo…

— ¿Se ha sentido abandonado, Kenma-san? Si es así, me disculpo por monopolizar el tiempo de Kuro-san, y también le pido disculpas en su nombre. Estoy seguro de que no es su intención, es solo que-

—Lo entiendo.

— ¿Mm?

—Entiendo que Kuroo esté enamorado, creo. Es comprensible. Y no tienes que disculparte, no me he sentido… abandonado.

—Ya veo. Discúlpeme, hablé de más.

—Está bien…

—Bien.

—… Querías… sincerarte conmigo, dijiste.

—Sí, eso dije. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, quizá no sea momento para hacerlo, aunque me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar más en un futuro cercano. Claro, si Kenma-san quisiera.

—M-mm…

—Si es así, quedo a su cuidado, Kenma-san.

—No, eh…

—Por favor, llevémonos bien.

 

* * *

 

—Y eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Ahora sí quedó claro, hermano?

—Eh…

—Hermano, por favor. Ya te lo expliqué no sé cuántas veces. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—No entiendo por qué no le dices que estás perdido por él. Lo entenderá, hermano. Es todo un cerebrito. ¡Y es Akaashi! Definitivamente sería más sencillo así. Además, se te nota.

—No sé para qué te involucro en mis planes. Muy bien, nuevo plan: tú no dices nada y me dejas actuar a mí solo, como el mal hermano que eres. A este paso, tendré que devolver esa réplica en miniatura del autoretrato de Monet que encargué para “alguien” por nuestro _bestieday_.

— ¡Hermano, ¿hiciste eso por mí?!

—Lo hice, sí.

— ¡No tenía idea! ¡Bro!

—Nada de bro, bro. Lastimas mi corazón de gato.

— ¡Lo siento tanto, hermano!

— ¿Eso significa que me ayudarás?

— ¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo!

—Bien, hazlo como te dije… Prepárate, ahí vienen…

— ¡Preparado!

— ¡Kenma-chan, Keiji-chan! ¡Sean bieenveniiiiiiidos…!

— ¿Eh? ¿Kuro-sa-?

— ¡Bienvenidos!, bienvenidos, bienvenidos…

—… ¿Bokuto-san?

— ¡Esta ocasión tendrán la dicha de presenciar un espectáculo sinigual!

—… ¿En serio tengo que repetir eso también, hermano? Está difícil.

—Hermano, sh.

—Kuroo, ¿qué estás-?

—Preguntas al final, por favor. ¡La siguiente función es una creación original!

— ¡Original!, original, original…

—Me voy.

—No pueden perdérsela, Kenma-chan. Siéntate. ¡El siguiente acto de ventriloquia se titula…!

_—… ¡”Corre que te alcanzo”!_

—Idea original: Conde Gatuno y Mr. Búho… ¿Listo, hermano? Quiero decir, _¿Mr. Búho?_

_—Listo como siempre, Conde Gatuno. ¿Y usted?_

—Hasta donde se puede de listo, _Mister._

— _Entonces empecemos, ¿a qué estamos esperando?_

—A nada, a nada. Pero antes de ello, dígame… ¿por qué estamos corriendo?

— _¡Elemental! Estamos huyendo._

— ¡Huyendo! ¿Pero de qué tendríamos que huir, _Mr. Búho_?

— _¡Fácil! De un ocelote._

— ¡¿Ocelote?! Oe, oe. ¿Hablas del gatopardo… que está… allá?

—… ¿Kuroo?

—No es nada, no es nada. Estoy bien. Pero ¿cómo terminó en esta situación, amigo _Búho_?

— _Eh… ¡Ah, sí! Verá usted: llevaba yo al menos unas semanas en Nueva Zelanda, por aquello de los negocios, cuando un día de aquellos me decidí a buscar algún apterigiforme*. Me dije: si ya estoy aquí, ¿por qué no hacerlo? ¡Así que salí en su búsqueda!, y por supuesto encontré uno. Su plumaje pardo llamó mi atención de inmediato, pues no es normal encontrarlos durante el día, e inevitablemente…_

—Le recordó a los ocelotes…, me imagino…

—… ¿Kuro-san? Kuro-san, no luce del todo bien. Detenga esto, por favor.

_— Eh… ¡sí, sí! ¡Justo como dice, me recordó a los ocelotes, pero solo más tarde! En ese momento, sólo me acerqué a él con la intención de fotografiarlo. Ya sabe, para agregarlo al “catálogo kivi”, como yo le llamo. No se imaginará la cantidad de fotografías que he recolectado con el tiempo. Aunque se supone que son iguales, ciertamente hay rasgos que distinguen a uno del otro._

— ¡Qué interesante! No tenía idea de que fuera usted un… apasionado… coleccionista…

—Kuro-san, por favor.

— ¿He-hermano…?

—Que estoy bien, esto no es… nada, Keiji-chan.

—Kuro-san, no permitiré que continúe así. Bokuto-san, por favor bájese de las piernas de Kuro-san.

—No lo hagas, bro. Por nuestra amistad, sigue corriendo…

—Ahh… ¡agh! ¡¿Qué hago?!

—Bokuto-san, Kuro-san no se encuentra bien. Tenemos que ayudarle. Por favor, bájese.

—Akaashi, pero…

—Bro, recuerda lo que te dije. Esto no es solo por Monet; es por el honor del Conde Gatuno y Mister… Búho… Sigue hablándome de Nueva Zelanda…

— _Conde_ …

—Kuroo… Estás pálido…

—Kenma-chan…

— ¿Eh? Yo… no me llamo así…

— ¡Kenma-chan, tienes toda la razón! ¡Lo siento, hermano, en serio te ves terrible! ¡Akaashi, sálvalo!

—Motín…

—Tranquilícese, Bokuto-san. Seguramente solo se le ha bajado la presión por los medicamentos. Era uno de los efectos secundarios. Kenma-san, ¿me puede dar el refresco de Kuro-san?

—M-mm…

—Kuro-san, ¿cómo se siente?, ¿tiene náuseas?

—Keiji, déjame seguir, ya te dije que estoy bien…

—Por favor, Kuro-san, beba del refresco. Se sentirá mejor en un momento. Bokuto-san, ayúdeme a recostarlo sobre las bancas.

— _Roger!_ ¿Eh, Kenma-chan? ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿qué tienes?

— ¿Kenma-san? También luce pálido, ¿se siente bien?

—Kuroo… Nunca había visto a Kuroo así, yo…

—De acuerdo. Tranquilícese, por favor. Iré a la farmacia por medicamento para las náuseas y preguntaré si tienen un baumanómetro para tomarle la presión a Kuro-san. Bokuto-san, ¿podría hacerse cargo mientras vuelvo? Kenma-san, Kuro-san estará bien, le pido que no se altere. Puede beber de mi agua mineral si quiere, puede que eso le calme un poco. No tardo.

—Hermano… te detuviste…

— ¡No hables, hermano! ¡No hables, no hables, no hables! ¡El gran Kotarou lo tiene todo bajo control! ¡Sólo no hables y sigue respirando! ¡Kenma-chan, tú también respira!

— ¿Kenma…? Te estás poniendo azul…

—Kuroo… ¿Cómo te…? No sé… cómo ayudar, yo…

—Me ayudarías mucho con un poco de aire fresco, creo que justo ahora podría vomitar mis intestinos…

—Kuroo, no me asustes…

—Va en serio…

— ¡Hermano, no mueras! ¡Y no vomites tus intestinos! ¡Akaashi regresará pronto, él sabrá qué hacer! ¡Concéntrate en respirar!

—Hazle caso, Kenma… Respira…

—Kuroo, no quiero estar aquí…

— ¡Kenma-chan, tranquilízate! ¡Uno-dos, uno-dos! ¡Inhala-exhala, inhala-exhala!

—Kuroo… creo que…

— ¿Eh? ¿Kenma…? Oe, espera, no vayas a…

— ¡¿Kenma-chan?!

 

* * *

 

—Kuro-san.

—Ya, ya. Lo siento, Keiji.

—No es conmigo con quien debe disculparse.

—Hermano, Kenma… lo lamento. Lamento preocuparlos al punto en que ambos perdieran la razón. No debí fingir que estaba a punto de vomitar mis órganos internos.

— ¿Y?

—Y no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro.

—Bien. Bokuto-san, Kenma-san, ¿cómo se sienten?

—La cabeza me da vueltas, Akaashi. ¿Dónde estás? Creo que me he quedado ciego de la impresión. Es eso o me he vuelto loco: hace unos segundos creí escuchar a mi hermano decir que estaba actuando que actuaba y que se disculpaba. Podría estar en Marte. Akaashi, ¿estamos en Marte?

—No, Bokuto-san, no estamos en Marte.

—Qué extraño es todo, Akaashi. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Kenma-chan?

— ¿Kenma-san?

—… No quiero hablar ahora.

—Entiendo. Por ahora descansen, el vuelo todavía tardará en llegar. Sigan durmiendo.

—Akaashi, ¿en Marte hace frío? Porque yo tengo frío.

— ¿Quiere mi chamarra, Bokuto-san?

—Mm… Eres tan bueno, Akaashi… Eres como una madre…

—Sólo descanse, Bokuto-san. Los calmantes surtirán efecto en un momento. Kenma-san, si tiene frío, puedo ir por la sudadera que Kuro-san olvidó en la camioneta de Bokuto-san.

— ¿Eh? Keiji, si sabías que la olvidé, ¿por qué no me lo dijis-?

—… No quiero nada de él.

—Entiendo, Kenma-san. No se preocupe: pronto nos iremos de aquí. Ya hablé con Yamaguchi-kun y accedió a venir por nosotros. En las condiciones que se encuentra ahora mismo, no es la mejor idea dejar que Bokuto-san conduzca de regreso.

—Ah, ¿Pecas-ku-?

—… Mm.

—Siendo así, por favor descansen.

—Keiji, ¿es en serio que no piensas dirigirme la palab-?

—Yo también descansaré por ahora, Kuro-san. Le agradecería que no hiciera ruido.

—Keiji, ya me disculpé por mentirles, y prometí no volver a hacerlo. Vamos, a partir del momento en que tome mi vuelo, no volveremos a vernos en más de dos meses.

—…

— ¿Es en serio, Keiji?

—Kuro-san, por favor.

— ¿”Por favor” qué?

—… Por favor, descanse…

— ¿Keiji?

— ¿Podríamos no hablar de esto ahora?

—Keiji, yo… entiendo tu molestia… No me mires así, es cierto: soy un asco por hacer que mi hermano entrara en histeria y que Kenma tuviera una crisis nerviosa.

—Kuro-san…

—Déjame terminar, Keiji. Soy un asco, lo reconozco. Las medicinas y las nubes que provocan en mi cabeza no son pretexto suficiente… Lo que quiero decir es que hice algo estúpido y que lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, pero tú pareces ser quien más problemas tiene para aceptar esas disculpas, ¿sabes?

—Yo no diría lo mismo.

—Eh… De acuerdo, quizás a Kenma también le tome su tiempo.

—Kenma-san en verdad se preocupa por usted, Kuro-san. Bokuto-san también. Y yo. Lo que hizo no es justo para ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera para usted. Y aunque opino que una disculpa no puede ser suficiente para solucionarlo, es lo que podemos hacer en el momento. Sin embargo, acepto la sinceridad de sus palabras y sus disculpas. De cierto modo, creo que todos nosotros las hemos aceptado.

—… Keiji…

— ¿Sí, Kuro-san?

— ¿Sabes por qué hice esto?

—Aunque puedo imaginar sus motivos, no creo que sea justificación alguna para-

— ¿Por qué imaginas que lo hice?

—… Por demostrar un punto, probablemente. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de si se trata de lo que estoy pensando o no.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Keiji?

—En que…

—En que lo hice por ti, ¿no es así?

—Sería egoísta de mi parte decir algo como eso.

—Pero también sería cierto. Técnicamente. Sería mejor decir que lo hice porque siento la imperiosa necesidad de siempre mostrarte lo mejor de mí.

—Kuro-san…

—Esa es la verdad, Keiji. No toleré la idea de que pensaras en mí como un mentiroso con respecto a lo del proyecto. Aunque técnicamente tampoco te mentí con eso, pero Bokuto lo hizo parecer como que sí y, bueno…

—Kuro-san, por favor deje de lado los tecnicismos.

— Contexto, claro. Te agradezco mucho que accedieras a ayudarme y me encantaría… seguir a tu cuidado, Keiji. No sólo con respecto al proyecto que definitivamente terminaremos, créeme.

—Pero, Kuro-san, creí que había decidido no seguir con el proyecto debido a la apendicitis y la operación. Quiero decir, no estará aquí para presentarlo.

—Bueno, Keiji, es _nuestro_ proyecto. Y _tú_ _sí_ estarás en Tokio al momento del concurso.

—Kuro-san, las inscripciones ya pasaron. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, mi nombre no es el que se ha registrado, sino el suyo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, Keiji?

—… ¿Eh? Kuro-san, no me diga que…

—Revisa la plataforma de la feria, todos tus datos están ahí también. Eres una parte vital de este proyecto, Keiji, no iba a dejarte fuera. Mereces el crédito. Aunque admito que mis primeras intenciones fueron… de otro tipo, yo…

— ¡Kuro-san!

—Ya, ya. Lo siento, ¿sí? No, espera. Eso no lo siento. Mi intención era pedirte…ya sabes, _algo más…_ y, claro, hacer que le mundo de la Química te reconociera. Después de todo, eres un genio.

—No soy un genio, Kuro-san.

—Bueno, eso se sabrá en la feria, porque estoy seguro de que ganarás.

—En cualquier caso… sería una victoria compartida…

—Como ves, mucho de lo que hago es, _bueno_ , tú entiendes… Sé que tampoco es una justificación aceptable, pero es todo lo que tengo. Si aun así decides que no quieres hablar conmigo durante un tiempo, creo que lo entenderé. O al menos trataré de vivir con ello. Claro, si es que me recupero de una operación de la que ni siquiera sé si saldré con vida y…

—Kuro-san.

—Estaba bromeando.

—Lo sé.

—…

—…

—No sabía que podías ser tan cursi, hermano.

— ¿Eh? ¿Boku? ¡¿Estabas despierto?!

—Kuro-san, compostura.

—Pero estoy susurrando, Keiji. ¡Además, este búho ha estado escuchando todo lo que…! Un momento, ¿desde cuándo estás escuchando, bro?

—Kuro-san, por favor. Llama la atención de nuevo.

—Desde esa parte en que te pusiste a eufemismos con Akaashi, hermano.

—Menos mal… Los calmantes te hicieron tanto efecto que no entendiste mi gran discurso…

—No, él… tiene razón…

— ¡¿Kenma?!

—Kuro-san.

— ¡Que estoy susurrando, Keiji…!

—Fue… muy cursi. No sé por qué alguien como Akaashi sale contigo.

—Oe, oe, Kenma. Eso fue rudo.

—… Tú te lo buscaste.

—Como sea, ¿tú también escuchaste? ¿Qué ya no hay respeto por las conversaciones privadas?

—Bueno, hermano… Aunque tenga el cerebro hecho un caldo, creo que es obvio que te escucharíamos… Quiero decir, yo tengo la cabeza sobre las piernas de Akaashi  y Kenma-chan está hecho un bulto a un asiento de distancia de ti… Y no estás susurrando precisamente, hermano…

— _Genial_ , mi hermano ha empezado a obviar cosas…

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, hermano. Será mi último acto noble antes de echarme a… dormir.

— ¿Acto noble?

—Hacia Akaashi, _obviamente_.

—Kenma, ¿estás imitando a mi hermano?

—…

— ¿Y ahora me ignoras?

—…

—Oh, esto es _sumamente genial_. Keiji, olvida lo que dije sobre comprar una cabaña e irnos a vivir a Finlandia y acaba conmigo ahora. No podré vivir con esto.

—Kuroo…

—Hermano… No dijiste nada sobre una cabaña o vivir en Finlandia.

—… Lo dicho: acaba conmigo, Keiji.

—Kuro-san, ¿escucha eso? Parece que su vuelo por fin llegó.

**Author's Note:**

> *John Laurens: mención en honor a una amiga que, bueno, vive un poquito obsesionada con este buen hombre, quien a su vez vivió obsesionado con el honor. En nombre de ella y de Akaashi, daré un muy pequeño resumen de lo que sé de su vida. "No suele reconocérsele, pero Laurens participó activamente en la guerra de independencia de E.E.U.U. como dirigente y sus ideales fueron bastante adelantados a la época (con respecto a asuntos raciales, por ejemplo). Aunque impulsivo, luchó siempre por estos ideales y murió a los 27 años en batalla, tal como quería. Por las misivas tan emotivas que se conservan de él con otros dos hombres (en diferentes etapas de su vida), así como el modo en que se describe la relación que tuvo con su esposa (se casó para conservar el honor de la chica puesto que la dejó embarazada durante una época oscura en que no le dirigió la palabra al primer destinatario de sus cartas; nunca afirmó que su matrimonio fuera por amor ni manifestó deseos de contraer nupcias en ningún momento de su vida o cualquier tipo de interés en las mujeres, cosa que afirmaba su propio padre; en cierta ocasión, desvió a sus tropas sólo para evitar la visita de su esposa), mi amiga opina que era gay; yo soy de la misma idea, pero en silencio para no emocionarla. ¡Incluso uno de sus biógrafos oficiales lo piensa, por favor!" Esto ya está un poco fuera de contexto, pero me imagino que para Akaashi podría resultar un ícono muy importante (en el sentido de que se lo considera homosexual). No sé, es solo una idea boba que se me cruzó por la mente mientras escribía; tampoco es como que deba hacerme mucho caso.
> 
> *apterigiforme: en la clasificación de aves, las apterigiformes son exclusivas de Nueva Zelanda, del tamaño de una gallina, sin alas y sin cola, con pico muy largo y encorvado, patas muy robustas. Su plumaje es de color pardo. Sólo abarca el grupo de los kivi, animales de costumbres nocturnas, factor que le ha permitido sobrevivir puesto que no pueden volar.
> 
> ·La "Chemistry Society of Tokyo", tal como se menciona acá (es decir, como una feria de ciencias en la que cualquier estudiante puede participar), no existe. Sin embargo, sí existe como asociación y es un peso pesado a nivel global que no se anda con concursos equis-yé como para que Kuro o alguien lleve ganándolos con un volcán de plastilina desde que está en la escuela elemental o lo que sea. Solo digo.
> 
> ·La vaguísima información que aparece sobre la "Ley Seca" de E.E.U.U. es acertada: sí ocurrió durante y tras la época de la PGM; Roosevelt sí firmó en 1933 la derogación de la Enmienda que la contenía, y sí tiene relación con el jazz por los movimientos anárquicos y de rebelión (recordemos la Jazz Age) que tomaron poder debido a esta, así como es cierto lo del incremento en la compraventa ilegal de vino y licores que produjo.


End file.
